


.SEXUO.

by orphan_account



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ((Ray is off chilling somewhere idk he's too cool for these nerds)), Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Revenge Era, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you guys gonna make out? Can I tape it?"</p><p>"FUCK OFF BOB!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	.SEXUO.

The roar of the crowd always got him off. Gerard didn't quite understand it, but he was sure it was somehow related to his praise kink. He just fucking loved it when people worshipped him. The boys knew about it, and they teased him incessantly.

_"Gee's a little princess," Frank would croon, eye's sparkling with unsung laughter._

_"Damn right I'm a princess!" Gerard would reply saucily, flipped his hair and jutting his hips out at an angle._

"WE ARE MY CHEMICAL FUCKING ROMANCE!" 

The crowd screamed. They'd gone fucking insane, and Gee was convinced this was their best show to date. The energy it gave him raced underneath his skin, like an erotic electric charge. Everything looked so different after a show. The world seemed darker, more dangerous.

"Great show," he gasped out, as they walked off stage.

Frank nodded his head in response. "One of our best, I gotta say. Everything was perfect."

"You know what would have made it better?" Bob took a long drink of water and pointed at Gerard. "Gay sex."

"Gay sex makes everything better," Gerard nodded his head sagely. "But, our crowds are underage, and armed with excellent cameras, and I don't feel like pulling a Kim Kardashian."

Mikey just shook his head, laughing silently at the exchange. "You guys are fucking weird."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gerard waved his hand. "Go smoke or something, and take Bob with you, I need to talk to my little guitarist here."

Frank raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. _This should be good._

"Are you guys gonna make out? Can I tape it?"

"FUCK OFF BOB!"

"Alright, alright! I'm fucking off. Merrily fucking off, as per usual. Come on Mikey, let's go find some weed."

Gerard let out an exasperated sigh and waited for them to leave. Once he was sure they were out of range, he turned to Frank with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"I don't like that look…" Frank murmured. "The last time you had that look in your eyes, you nearly knocked my head off when you tried to do that stupid karate kick."

"This is going to be a lot nicer than physical violence." Gerard took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking long strides until he'd pinned the guitarist up against the wall.

"Ow! Fuck, Gee, this _is_ physical violence--" but Frank was cut off by a very forward pair of lips on his, sucking and pushing and nudging and demanding attention.

Gerard had planted a firm kiss on the smaller's lips, then pressed his crotch down against him. As he kissed, he slowly started to move his hips. 

They'd done some shit, kissed and made out a bit when they were drunk, but this was different. They were both high off the show, nerve endings sparking, bodies sensitive. 

"Gerard--" Frank pulled back enough to breathe, panting softly. His lips felt as if they were on fire. Gerard could be fucking fierce when he wanted to be, and the other wondered what it would be like to get him in bed.

"What?"

Gerard was a sight. His sweaty hair was messy, hanging down in front of his eyes, lips bright red and raw. His eyes might as well have been black for all of the lust in them. He was a horny little monster, and Frank couldn't help but appreciate it. Gerard was fucking hot.

"Aw, fuck it."

Frank grabbed Gerard by the hair, smiling at the yelp that caused, and kissed him again, positioning himself so that their crotches were pressed together. A roaming hand found its way down to Gerard's ass, squeezing and grabbing at the flesh there. The vocalist liked that, and he moaned his approval into Frank's mouth.

"Pants off," Gerard gasped, "take your fucking pants off."

"Jesus christ," Frank mumbled, frantically tugging at his zipper, then at Gerard's. 

They were a goddamn mess, and it must have taken them at least two minutes -- it felt like an eternity -- to strip their pants and boxers off. 

Now entirely naked from the waist down, they pressed against each other again, rutting their hips like wild animals in heat.

They _felt_ like wild animals in heat.

Gerard left many bruises on Frank's neck, his oral fixation turning the others neck into a purple and red mess. In turn, Frank sucked a dark hickey just underneath Gerard's jugular, a spot he knew was particularly sensitive.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck," Gerard moaned, reaching down to grab both of their cocks in his calloused hand. He stroked them together, and kept up a steady pace with his hips -- one that turned erratic as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. The pleasure, and the need for release was driving him insane. Frank was a moaning, squirming mess underneath him, and it only turned him on further.

"Gerard -!" Frank let out a shout as he came, sticky-sweet come making a mess of Gerard's dick and hand. 

"Ahh - Frankie -" Gerard didn't seemed to mind the mess, and thrust his hips twice more before coming, burying his head against Frank's shoulder.

They shared a tender kiss, and spent a few moments in silence before pulling away from each other.

Gerard nearly tripped and fell over, having forgotten that his pants were pooled around his legs, and Frank laughed, reaching for a towel to clean himself up.

"Fuck you," Gerard muttered, not a single note of malice in his voice.

"Maybe someday."

"Yeah, maybe someday.. I bet Bob will want to film that too."

Gerard reached for the towel and wiped himself clean, then said, "Do you think we could make it as big as the Kardashians?"

"I don't know, but you've sure got the attitude for it."

**Author's Note:**

> { - SEXUO (Plush Mix) by Kate Crash is the song this fic was inspired by. Incidentally, Plush is a very good movie, and on Netflix. You should check it out.  
> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated! - }


End file.
